Romance at Century's End
by stingingcake
Summary: This is a guilty pleasure of mine, so it's just how I see Mamiya and Kenshiro getting together at the end of the manga.


She was looking at him again, in that way she did. She was a good women, beautiful as well, so why did she look at him so? Surely there were others who were more worth her time.

Mamiya seemed startled when he met her gaze, clearly she wanted to keep it a secret. When she had started wearing dresses again he thought she had moved on. What should he do now? She blushed and turned away. After a few moments, Kenshiro looked away as well.

…

The following day he found himself in Mamiya's company again. It started with a visit to the graveyard and turned into a walk along the perimeter of the village.

"How exactly do you schools of martial arts pass on the styles?" She asked.

He looked at her oddly, "It's… complicated. Why do you ask?"

"It's just, I know you learned from your father, and the Nanto have so many branches and users, not to mention Gento. So many have died as well…" She trailed off sadly, "And yet more of the same style show up, or at least they used to. How are not more of the styles lost."

"Many styles were lost. The nanto have many users, and so, many teachers."

"And the Gento? Falco was the only one left, but when he found out he was to have a child you said he cried for joy since he would have a successor."

"Most of the other schools are not like Hokuto. They have teachers and scrolls hidden away."

"Yes, but-" She stopped, seeming to fight with herself, "Who will be your successor?"

"Why do you care?"

"I mean, I know you aren't going to die anytime soon, and I don't want your secrets, God knows they would be useless to me-" His expression hadn't changed and she noticed. Bowing her head in defeat she stopped beating around the bush. "Normally these things are passed from father to son, and you don't have a son."

"I don't." He said. Ken didn't, children weren't something he thought of often, at least in the sense of his children. When Yuria and him were both young and happy it seemed like something that would eventually happen, but after everything… Nothing would just happen.

"I don't have one either, or a daughter. I take care of the orphans, and in a way the whole village, I love both of them dearly, but… I've always wondered what it would be like to hold a child of my own flesh. Do you, do you ever think of these things?"

"No."

"Well, I suppose you are a man, they generally don't." She laughed a rather forced laugh. When he didn't respond, his face a somber mask, she apologised. "Sorry for bringing this up."

Surprising her, his lack of response was only because he was deep in thought, "I think I'll adopt a son, like my father did for me."

"That is noble of you."

"Not so. As proud as I am of Hokuto, tragedy befalls all who learn it."

"I think tragedy befalls everyone on this planet."

Ken smiled despite himself. "I don't know how I'd react."

"Hmm?"

"To a child of my own. I've never had someone I cared about who was blood related to me."

"Blood ties people. I loved my brother so deeply I thought I would go mad with grief."

"Then you are stronger than me." He had lost it when Yuria died, Mamiya had barely a full minute to deal with the loss of her brother and yet she still thought of her village first.

Mamiya laughed, "I don't think there's anyone stronger than you. That's why they call you the Savior at the End of the World."

The smile returned, now one of joy on Ken's face, a rarity in this time.

…

"You still hold a candle for him?" Ari asked, brushing her long hair, still wet from the bath.

Mamiya blushed, "I- It's complicated."

"He is strong, and handsome, but his personality, so- aloof."

"He had a good heart and is a kind person, you know that."

"Yes." Ari tapped a finger to her lip in contemplation, "I do. Why else would he keep saving everyone?"

"He is a good man."

"A good man in love with only only one woman."

"You think I don't know that?" Mamiya said rather sharply, "You think that I don't know that he'd in love with someone too kind and beautiful to ever feel envious of?! I know."

"Mamiya." Ari gasped, "I'm sorry."

"I am too." Mamiya sighed. "I'm sure I could've found happiness if I tried hard enough, your brother was a good man Ari. And you've found happiness, I just- I don't know." Her face fell into her hands. "Perhaps it's because I know he's out of reach, but just so, so I can chase him my whole life, just a hair breath away. To keep myself busy."

Ari didn't respond for a moment before finally saying, "Maybe you should go for it."

"You've seen how he reacts, he doesn't!"

"Yes, but if you're honest, and use every trick in the book." Ari smiled almost wickedly, "...He is just a man."

"If only if it were that simple." Still Mamiya couldn't help the smile the thought brought to her face. "But I must thank you Ari, for putting everything in perspective."

…

"Ryu," Mamiya mused, watching the boy play with a dog. "He's a good boy."

Kenshiro nodded in agreement, also watching him.

"Are you being a good uncle? Making sure he brushes hair and says all of his prayers?" Mamiya teased despite herself.

Ken smiled, "Hokuto Shinken may be a burden, but he will become strong. He will probably surpass me."

"With you for an uncle, and Raoh as a father, he certainly has a good chance." Mamiya paused, "Do, do you know who his mother is?"

A sad look passed over Ken's eyes, and Mamiya almost wished she hadn't asked. "Raoh only told me of his son. I don't know much more."

He wasn't telling her the little he did know, but Mamiya wasn't about to pry.

"I pray she is at peace."

"I too."

"Do you remember your mother at all?"

"No."

"I remember mine." She smiled bittersweetly. "She loved flowers, that's part of the reason we grew them. Roses were her favorite." Mamiya paused a moment to think, "Now, I can't even remember the last time I saw a rose, it must've been before all of… this."

"A rose?" He asked.

"Yes, it was cliched, but they were the first flowers my father ever gave to her. She loved to tell that story, my brother would always act so immature, but I guess he was young…" the thought of her brother saddened her even more. "I have some perfume that's supposed to smell like roses, but I don't think it quite captures it. Have you seen any on your travels?"

"I haven't."

"I wonder if there are any left." Mamiya shifted her gaze from the blond boy to the wasteland beyond the wall. "Ken, if you find any on your travels, could you tell me?"

"Of course."

"Ken?"

"Hmm?"

"I- I don't annoy you with all of my talking do I?"

"No." He tilted his head as if to think. "Why would it?"

"Well- Ah, that is-" Mamiya tried to think of an answer that wouldn't totally give her away. Wait. Was that an admission on his part that he liked her presence? "You're rather reserved most of the time."

He smiled, "You're refreshing. There aren't many that can stay optimistic out there."

That had Mamiya blushing.

"Ari is married." Ken said suddenly, noting Ari walking arm in arm with her husband, her hand resting on her growing womb.

"Yes, last spring. She made a beautiful bride." Mamiya almost sighed aloud. When Ken didn't say anything else, she said half teasing, "Is that your way of asking why I'm not married."

She caught him.

"True, there isn't a lack of possible suitors, but I have enough work just keeping this place running, I don't have time for giving much special attention to some man. And all that aside, I think you know the real reason."

He must, but he stayed quiet.

"You think I should move on, but- but-" She wasn't going to say that, was she? "You haven't moved on from Yuria. How can you expect me to-" She starting to cry, "I'm sorry, this isn't fair."

Ken had yet to respond.

"But after that whole business with Lin and Bat I wasn't going to say anything, but you never let on how you felt about it. Are you that indifferent to the feelings of a woman?"

Against her will more tears escaped her eyes so she closed them, trying to calm down. This wasn't fair to Ken at all. If he was still in love with Yuria that was fine, Mamiya shouldn't burden him with her unwanted feelings. Why did she have to be so selfish, why-

A strong, calloused hand reached out to hold her face, gently wiping away her tears.

"Mamiya," The sound of his voice caused her to open her eyes. "I'm sorry to have caused you this pain."

She wanted to turn away, escape his sorrowful eyes, but still he held her firmly. She bit her lip to stop aymore foolish words from escaping her mouth.

"I was hurting for a very long time, and didn't think of others." He paused, "You bear a great resemblance to her, but you are not her." Before Mamiya could become crestfallen, he continued, "You are beautiful in your own way, a strong fighter, thought you shouldn't have to be, a great leader through nothing but your own skill. It is admirable."

Mamiya had never heard Ken speak so much at once. He was always the odd one, rarely speaking and then quipping like no other while in battle. She found herself blushing. No, she was a grown woman, she wouldn't sit here and blush like a fool! She would go forth! Finding her voice again, Mamiya said, "I- tell me if I have any hope, or if it will always be futile." She swallowed, "I will accept wither answer."

He was quiet for a moment, his face as stoic as ever. What was he thinking? Her face was still caressed in his hand, and it felt nice. Mamiya relished in this moment, if this was the all she would get from him than that was fine.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I've only ever loved Yuria." Too honestly, "I don't know what it would be like to love anyone else. But I think she wants me to happy."

Wait- Did he just- Did that mean-?

Would being with Mamiya make him happy?

"I wouldn't be able to be around here more than I am already-"

Bold as ever, Mamiya interrupted him with a kiss. She had kissed him before, in front of blood thirsty killers and Rei, and Ken had been like a statue. And while slightly awkward this time around, he was no longer so cold. No, indeed, while not a passionate response, there was a response. When she pulled back she was smiling. He had a small smile as well.

Mamiya let out a small giggle, "As long as you let me do that, and do return." She blinked. "I don't mind."

"You deserve more." He said, all too seriously.

"Probably." She answered honestly. "But I want you."

…

"This is endangering you." Ken said, Mamiya resting on his chest.

"This world is endangering all of us." Mamiya answered, "People already want our resources, this doesn't put me in any more danger."

He didn't seem convinced.

Mamiya let out a huff of annoyance. "If it bothers you so much, why don't you just stay."

"I am sorry."

"No, I wouldn't actually ask that of you. There are other who need your help more than I need your protection."

Again with his unreadble face. She was getting better, but when he withdrew himself like this even she had no idea.

"How do you feel about our… future?" Mamiya asked.

He didn't say anything.

"I know we weren't really trying," She started, "But there have been a couple times when we've- well, when we weren't not trying."

"Are you-?" He asked.

"No!" Mamiya clarified (well 'no' as far as she knew), "Just, it is a possibility."

"I'm sorry if-"

"Don't apologise! I would love to-" Mamiya cut herself off.

But he had caught her,and must've found it funny.

"You'd love to…?"

"I just, have always wanted to have children of my own. I'm getting older, so it would really be a non issue if, well, you know." What she didn't say was how much she would love to have _his_ children. Because saying 'I love you,' and 'I want to have your babies' were a little different.

"That would probably be more dangerous."

She hummed in agreement.

"But if you want them that badly… we could actually try."

"You're not just saying that because you feel bad for me, are you?"

"I'm not unwilling."

She sighed, "That's not the same as wanting children, unless," She paused, "Unless you wouldn't want to be involved after…" Mamiya didn't know what to say. If he didn't want to be a father than it wasn't fair to the child.

"You misunderstand." He said, and she realized he had been trying to make a joke. "I would be honored if you would bear my children."

"So formal." She teased, "But, I would like that very much."

…

She was looking at him again, in that way she did. She was so beautiful and kind. A strong leader to the village, like a mother to the entire community. And now a real mother to their child.

Mamiya smiled when she met his gaze, holding the child with pride. He still didn't know why she hadn't moved on from him, but he stopped thinking on such things as much. After a moment, he smiled back.


End file.
